Trueno Desvelado
by LucyMays
Summary: Cuando Ace descubre la fobia secreta de Julius, jura que lo protegerá. Traducción del fanfic Sleepless Thunder de la autora NippaNippa123. Esto es YAOI.
1. Prólogo

Este es el primer fanfic que subo en fanfiction y francamente lo traducí porque está hermoso y esta pareja necesita mas amor, y ademas, yo necesito más yaoi de ellos, osea en Heart no kuni no Alice hacen yaoi a cada minuto.

**Trueno Desvelado**

Autora:** NippaNippa123**

Traductora: **LucyMays**

**Sleepless Thunder**

Pareja**:** Ace/Julius.

**Advertencias: **Esto es yaoi, Boys Love, es decir, de relaciones amorosas entre hombres, si no te gusta por favor no leas. Posible OOC y lindura (?).

Disclaimer:_ Heart no Kuni no Alice y todos sus personajes les pertenecen a QuinRose._

Nota de Traductora: Las palabras en cursiva corresponde al pensamiento del personaje. También, espero que lean las advertencias, como ya dije esto es yaoi, y si no te gusta, por favor no leas; no quiero recibir comentarios ofensivos por mis gustos y/o por lo que publico.

Dejo de quitarles tiempo, disfruten!

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

La oscuridad parecía envolver la torre, sólo para ser siniestramente rota por los destellos de la luz antes del retumbar de un trueno. A cada destello de luz, una figura se estremecía en una esquina, abrazándose a sí mismo, a la espera del estruendo. Mientras él desesperadamente intentaba bloquear el sonido y recomponerse a sí mismo, el caballero se precipitó por la puerta, cerrándola rápidamente detrás de él.

"¿Una tormenta, huh?" Ace habló mientras sacudía su capa y la lanzaba sobre la mesa. "Hey, Julius ¿todavía estas en la cama? ¡El trabajo se te acumulará!"

El relojero no dio respuesta, pero se escondió aún más aun en la esquina. Nadie, especialmente Ace, debería de verlo tan conmocionado.

Ace colocó la pequeña bolsa con relojes en la mesa de trabajo de Julius. "_Solo esperaré hasta que se levante"_, pensó mientras caminaba por la pequeña cocina. Él comenzó a hacerse un café cuando un repentino destello y un suave grito llamó su atención. Ace caminó lentamente hacia el origen del grito silencioso. Cuando consiguió acercarse hasta el tembloroso relojero, el caballero poco a poco se arrodilló hasta estar junto a Julius.

El ruido que siguió fue estruendoso, haciendo que Julius saltara a los brazos de Ace. Cuando se dio cuenta a quien se estaba aferrando, Julius comenzó a alejarse de Ace, cuando la habitación brilló otra vez. Él no dijo nada en un intento de asegurarle a Ace su compostura en lugar de revelar una voz temblorosa. Ace abrió su boca para hablar cuando otro retumbante trueno volvió a penetrar sus oídos. Julius gritó fuertemente y prácticamente se arrojó contra el cálido pecho del caballero. Al recuperarse de su conmoción, Ace abrazó al aterrado chico gentilmente, ocasionalmente, acariciando la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"Julius, está bien. No te lastimará y si lo intenta, yo te protegeré."

Julius asintió vacilando, todavía aferrándose fuertemente a Ace.

Luego de un tiempo, la tormenta disminuyo y Julius se durmió en los brazos de Ace. Ace se levantó y llevó al relojero durmiente a su cama, lo dejó gentilmente mientras se subía sobre él. Mientras el caballero miraba el suave dormitar del hombre frente suyo, se sonrojó ligeramente. _"Nunca pensé que estaría protegiéndolo de algo"_ pensó. "_Julius siempre parece tan calmado que solo asumí que él jamás se rompería sin importar las circunstancias"_.

"Pero, ahora podemos estar más cerca" Ace apenas susurraba mientras se inclinaba sobre Julius. Luego besó suavemente la cremosa mejilla del mayor y lo abrazó bruscamente, sin embargo, Julius no se despertó.

* * *

Ya salió el primer capitulo. ¡Espero que les guste tanto como a mi!. Criticas y comentarios los recibo todos ejejeje, excepto las ofensivas.


	2. ¿Eso es todo?

Bueno, para las personitas que leyeron esta historia y que dejaron comentarios, gracias, me hicieron muy feliz. Y mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, tuve unos problemitas con mi cuenta. En fin, les dejo el siguiente capitulo.

Disclaimer: Heart no kuni no Alice no me pertenece, sino a QuinRose y a sus respectivos creadores.

**Capitulo 1: ****¿Eso es todo? **

"Julius" Ace gritó al irrumpir por la puerta. Julius levantó la mirada de su escritorio para ver porque el caballero había interrumpido su trabajo tan ruidosamente, para volver a concentrarse en ello. "¿Qué es?" preguntó un poco irritado. Ace siempre parecía tan feliz y despreocupado, pero Julius realmente nunca se había sentido molesto por esto. Sin embargo, Ace siempre había parecido distraerlo últimamente.

Ace se deslizó por el escritorio con la bolsa de los relojes ensangrentados y los dejó delante de Julius. "¡Lo hice en cuatro horas! el caballero exclamó sacando su máscara. "Ooh, asombroso" el hombre de cabellos largos habló monótonamente hacia él. "Tu deberías intentarlo en dos o en una para la próxima vez" Ace fruncía un poco el entrecejo a esto, "¿no vas a recompensarme?"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"¡Juli~us! Prometiste recompensarme si yo los conseguía más rápido, ¿recuerdas?"

El mayor reflexionó por un momento antes de replicar, "Yo dije que 'si tu llegabas en menos de tres horas' te recompensaría".

Ace hizo un puchero infantil y sobó la cara del relojero, ocasionalmente frotando alrededor. Mientras, Julius reprimió su irritación y su sorpresa hacia la inusual conducta de Ace. Él intento ignorar su estupidez y continuar trabajando. Pero Ace no estaba haciéndoselo fácil. "¡No es justo! ¡Tú dijiste que me recompensarías si llegaba aquí más temprano!" se quejó, pero parecía que sus esfuerzos para obtener la atención de Julius eran en vano. Sus quejidos continuaron por un rato hasta que el mayor lo interrumpió. Julius empujó a Ace lejos de si, dejo el reloj que había terminado y golpeó severamente al caballero.

"¡Deja esta estupidez!"

Ace estaba conmocionado. Julius nunca había enfrentado sus acciones, por lo menos, nunca de esta manera. "¡Estás actuando como si fueras un niño! ¿por qué te estas comportando de esta manera?" Julius prosiguió, entonces luego de recuperar el aliento él murmuró "¿Por qué me siento tan preocupado por ti?"

Ace apenas escuchó el murmullo confundido de Julius, pero permaneció en silencio en frente de él. El mayor tomo el silencio como la reflexión del menor y volvió a sentarse.

Después de que pareciera como una eternidad, Ace finalmente se sentó con Julius, apoyándose otra vez en el escritorio, esperando. Cuando Julius estaba casi terminado su trabajo, él escucho una risa del caballero. Fue sutil al principio, pero luego se convirtió en una gran risa. El relojero lo miraba perplejo, intentando encontrar una explicación. Después de que Ace se calmara, él lo miraba perplejo. Entonces comenzó "Lo siento. Yo no me di cuenta que tan estúpido estaba siendo antes. No sé porque estaba insistiendo tanto" El relojero escucho atentamente. "Yo supongo que solo quería conseguir toda tu atención. Luego de pensar acerca de eso, me pareció divertido." El caballero, otra vez, empezó a reír entre dientes. Julius se levantó y despeinó el cabello de Ace suavemente. "Eso suena como que estabas estresado." Ace miro hacia arriba al mayor "Por la manera en que estabas actuando, quiero decir"

_¿Él se dio cuenta?_

"Puedes decirme que te está molestando si lo necesitas" _Incluso si pudiera_, Ace pensó, _no, no hay forma de que Julius pueda saber cómo me siento_, "No, no es nada. Es solo que Peter ha estado gritándome para que haga mi trabajo. Eso es acer-"

"Estas mintiendo" Julius lo interrumpió. "Has estado actuando extraño durante algún tiempo y ese maldito conejo ha estado gritándote desde que te convertiste en el Caballero de Corazones. Si vas a mentirme, deberías haber pensado más tu situación." Ace estaba sorprendido. Julius no solo fue capaz de ver a través de él, pero estaba preocupado. _¿Debería…?_ "Um, Julius" el hombre miro a Ace cuando escuchaba su nombre, pero luego de darse cuenta de lo que sucedió anteriormente, se sonrojo ligeramente.

"Ace, ¿qué es?"

"¿Te gusto?"

Julius se sonrojó por esas palabras, ¿_qué demonios? ¿piensa que soy homosexual? Pero él ha sido realmente cuidadoso alrededor mío desde entonces. ¿Podría ser-? No, ridículo. Es imposible que él… o yo…_

"¿si?"

_¿Le gusto…a Julius?_ Eso fue suficiente para hacer que Ace se sonrojara, lo cual hizo. Entonces Julius interrumpió sus pensamientos. "Si- Sin embargo, necesitamos subirte el ánimo" él exclamó, intentando desviar la atención hacia Ace, su cara completa, poniendose roja.

"Julius, yo solo estaba actuando raro por tu culpa"

"¿Qué-…?

"No, me refiero…" Ace suspiró, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos. "Es como…" e incapaz de ordenarlos por completo, Ace permaneció allí, tropezando con sus pensamientos y palabras. ¿_Cómo lo explico?_ Pero entonces él caminó hacia Julius, sonrió, separando sus labios y besó al mayor encantadoramente.

Julius titubeó al principio, luego se ruborizo otra vez y se entregó al caballero. Ace se separó lentamente y abrazó a Julius en un esfuerzo por apoyarlo.

"¿Ace?"

"¿Seriamente, era tan simple? ¡esto es tan cliché!"

"¿Qué es?

Ace lo miro seriamente, mirándolo tan solemne que aturdió a Julius mientras esperaba la respuesta de Ace

"Te amo"

Esas dos palabras hicieron que la cara del relojero se tornara cereza de la vergüenza _¿Ace me ama?_ Cada vez que él pensaba en esas palabras hacía su cara aún más roja. Ace rio suavemente de lo lindo que era Julius, entonces lo abrazó. Realmente eso es todo. "Eso es todo".

Si has llegado hasta acá, gracias por leer.

La verdad, lo único de este capitulo de me provocó extrañeza es que la autora hiciera una mínima alusión al tema de homosexualidad, es que en serio, en el raro mundo de HnknA realmente se preocuparan por eso? jajajaja x'D

Además me gustaría saber si les gusta y es entendible la traducción, no soy para nada una experta y si me dijeran en que fallo lo agradecería. No cuesta mucho dejar un comentario... a no ser...(?)


End file.
